


Midwinter Mischief

by elwon



Series: Four Seasons [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 10 per cent complicated family relationships, 90 per cent Porn, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, age reversal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: “You look wrecked, Dickiebird. I think you might have needed that even more than I did.” J says, for once sounding as relaxed as Dick feels.





	Midwinter Mischief

NOW:

“Oh fuck me harder...” Dick begs, dropping his head forward to rest on the table. Jason obliges him by picking up the pace, slamming his hips into Dick, one hand pressed between his shoulder blades to stop him from mashing his face into the wall. Dick’s jerking off almost frantically now, little sparkles of light bursting behind his shut eyelids with his impending orgasm. He presses his face into the now sweat warmed table top and moans loudly as J hits his prostate with nearly every thrust. It only takes a few jerks more and Dick comes hard all over his fist and the underside of the table with a long drawn out groan, his knees refusing to take his weight anymore as he sags down. Jason shifts his hand to the table as he grunts at the tight clench of Dick’s body. 

Jason leans over him, hand sliding to cradle Dick’s head as he pounds in deeper and harder than before. Dick feels used in the best way. He reaches up to wrap his hand around J’s wrist, not sure if it’s Jason or himself that he’s trying to ground with the connection. Jason buries his teeth into Dick’s shoulder as he empties his balls deep inside Dick with the low hoarse moan that Dick loves. He’s pinned down by J’s bulk on top of him, sighing happily. Dick couldn’t move right now even if he wanted too. He’d complain about the biting, but he’s coasting on afterglow right now.

He really hadn’t come here to get laid, but he should have known better by now. It seems he’s totally incapable of being around J for longer than fifteen minutes without them ending up screwing. He’d mind more except Jason is just so damn good at fucking him. Merry Christmas indeed.

***

HOW IT STARTED:

Three months ago Dick met the Red Hood for the first time, not that he’d known that until the man had left him in a taxi driving him home. For three months Dick has kept the fact that he met Jason Todd a secret from the rest of his family. Dick hasn’t seen him since that night. If Dick’s lucky he’ll never see him again. So of course that means that he runs into the man on a regular patrol one night. The sight of him is like a gut punch to Dick, leaving him breathing hard and needy. Todd’s in civilian clothing, leaving a bodega with a carton of milk and a cigarette from a newly opened pack drooping from his mouth. Dick’s irrationally jealous of that cigarette. 

Dick leaps out from the heavily shadowed alley he’d been perched in without meaning to. He stands in front of the man, wanting to say a hundred things and knowing that the only one he really should be saying is that he’s called Batman and Jason’s about to be apprehended. Instead he says nothing, his usual chatterbox ways having entirely deserted him. Todd, J, Red Hood simply snorts at the sight of him and continues on his way, seemingly unconcerned with the vigilante on the sidewalk. Dick grabs his arm as he passes, spinning them both into the alley and away from any prying eyes.

“Can’t just say ‘Hello’ like a normal person, pretty bird?” J looks unimpressed at Dick’s glare, or how Dick has him pushed up against the dirty alleyway wall. J pulls out a lighter from his pocket and lights his cigarette, taking a deep inhale. “Anyone would think you didn’t enjoy yourself last time we met.” Dick feels his face heat and redden with embarrassment, shame and an unhealthy amount of lust at the memories that bubble up at hearing J’s voice.

“Shut up. I can’t believe you did that! We... you... that... You’re supposed to be dead! And my brother! And you, you just let me... What the hell’s wrong with you!?” Dick snarls into J’s face, who just blinks back at him as if Dick was complaining about the weather or the price of a cup of coffee these days. Jason breathes out smoke and takes the cigarette from his mouth to flick away the ash.

“In order? One, I was, I got better. Two, I’ve met you all of once, we’re not blood related and it’s presumptuous of you to call us _family_ , kid. Three, why shouldn’t I let a hot willing thing like you writhe in my lap if I want to? Four, brain damage from a crowbar and an explosion.” J replies blandly, eyes glittering in the shadows with what Dick realises is a cold, deep rage. He wonders if this is the last thing Jason’s victims see before he kills them, and the shock of that is enough to make Dick back off a step and drop his hand from his chest. “Nothing to say to that, huh? Well in that case, I’ll just be on my way.” Jason pushes off from the wall, moving to leave.

“Wait! I...” Dick’s still lost for words, he knows he should be relieved that Jason’s willing to just walk away and not beat him bloody like he’s done to Tim, and tried to do to Damian and Bruce, but that feeling he had in the club last time they met is still pumping through his veins. As pissed off at J as he is, he still doesn’t want the other man to leave. Jason raises a single eyebrow and Dick wonders if he learnt that gesture from Alfred. Dick’s unsure what he wants and even less certain what he should do and he’s sure that’s obvious to Jason. “I... you... I.”

J snorts again, taking a quick drag from cigarette. Dick’s so busy racking his brain for a good reason to keep Jason in the alley that he misses whatever decision Jason comes to as he puts the carton of milk down on a nearby crate and easily, so easily pushes Dick up against the wall one handed. Jason’s hand end up wrapped around his throat and Dick inhales sharply. Jason leans in and Dick’s sure he’s about to become a bloody smear on the ground. But Jason kisses him instead, warm chapped lips pressing hard against his and Dick’s heart leaps in his chest. Dick should be fighting him off, should be doing something, anything but wrapping his arms around Jason and moaning into the kiss the way he is. He forgets where he is, why he was angry, everything but the feel of Jason pressed up against him, the pressure of his lips, the overpowering taste of smoke, and the slick hot flicker of Jason’s tongue in his mouth. J moves to bite his neck, hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin and Dick gasps, helpless.

“Oh yeah, you want it bad.” J breathes into his ear. “Call me when you want a repeat performance, pretty bird.” And with that he pulls away, flicking a card at Dick before sauntering out of the alley, milk carton in hand, while Dick’s stock still, mind still scattered from the kiss. He leans against the wall, trying to calm down. His body is singing with the blood pounding through his veins, alive and electric and wanting more than Dick thought he was capable of. Especially from a kiss, just one kiss.

He slowly stoops over to pick up the card, a plain white scrap with a phone number written on it and nothing else to identify it. He slips it into a pouch on his belt, telling himself he’ll never use it. That this can’t happen again. 

In the end he manages to hold off from pressing the number into his cellphone for a whole two weeks. Dick hits call and it rings and rings and rings. Dick waits until the call drops and tries not to feel disappointed. It’s for the best that he doesn’t see Jason again anyway. His phone beeps with a text alert and Dick thumbs it open automatically, assuming it’s Roy or Wally. Instead it’s a message from a hidden number, with just a time, a date and a place. Dick’s never been so happy to get an impersonal text in his life.

***

HOW IT CONTINUED:

The time is appallingly early in the morning, the date a Saturday in mid September, clearly chosen as the one time in the week that the rest of Dick’s family will be asleep, resting from the late patrol the night before. The place is a seemingly dilapidated warehouse in the rougher part of the docks closest to the east end. Dick arrives fifteen minutes early and feels out of place in his designer jeans and expensive jacket. He enters through the barely ajar door and checks out his surroundings while he can. A careful sweep of the immediate area shows up no cameras or bugs of any other kind, which relaxes him a little. There’s little furniture in the warehouse, just a large worktable and a single stool, so Dick ends up leaning against one of the support pillars while he waits for J.

He resists the urge to check his watch or phone, nervously waiting for well, he’s not sure really. He’s only hooked up with a few people from a club, but even there, there was some talking, getting to know the other person a little before anything went beyond a few light kisses. Deliberately meeting up with someone for what can only be casual sex given they are sort of, technically, family, not to mention the whole semi-sanctioned-by-the-police vigilante versus killer vigilante thing that Damian and Jason have going on as Batman and the Red Hood. This entire situation is madness, but Dick can’t walk away for reasons he can’t even explain to himself.

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear J arrive. His first sign that he’s not alone is Jason’s hand fisting in his hair to drag him into a bruising kiss that makes his knees shake and his hands fist into J’s shirt. He whimpers as he’s pushed back into the pillar and held in place by a strong as steel grip on his shoulder. Jason’s grinning at him, looming with all his extra height. Usually when someone’s trying to intimidate Dick, he shows them the result of all his training with Batman, but with J he just wants to sink to his knees and get his mouth on his cock.

“Well, aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes, Dickiebird. Wasn’t sure you’d actually show, yanno?” J drawls out the last word, his voice dropping lower into a rumble that reverberates right through Dick’s ribcage. “Glad you did though, we’re gonna have some fun, you and me.”

“S’just fun, right? Whatever the hell this is? You’re not going to use it against me, against... my family?” Dick manages to ask, despite his better instincts telling him he’s treading on thin ice. “Because if this is you getting back at them, I’m leaving.”

“Paranoid little bird, aren’t you? Did you even tell them you were coming here? They even know we’ve, heh, met?” Jason snorts in his face. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it; all I’m interested in is some fun. I don’t even mind being your dirty little secret. Now are we gonna talk all day or do something better with our mouths?”

J’s smirk is infuriating and Dick wants to punch it off his face. So he does the better thing and throws his arms around J’s neck to kiss him breathless. He pushes up onto his toes to deepen the kiss and J leans his entire weight into him, pinned against the pillar until he’s clinging to J and rocking his hips helplessly as he nearly loses his mind with how damn electric it feels. J kisses down his neck, pausing to leave a few bite marks as he goes, one hand slipping up under Dick’s t-shirt, pinching a nipple. J goes down to his knees; mouthing at Dick’s other nipple now that it’s bared to the air. J drops down lower, opening the fly to Dick’s jeans and only looking up to wink at Dick as he frees Dick’s erection from his boxers and sinks down on it to the base with ease.

Dick can only gasp hard as Jason’s wet hot mouth works over him, soft but with the slightest hint of teeth, up and down his length until Dick wants to cry. His hands flutter in the air, wanting to grab at something to ground him, he doesn’t know how welcome he’d be to bury his hands into Jason’s hair, so he tries flattening his hands against the pillar which it makes it easier for his hips to thrust forward into J’s throat. Dick’s moaning constantly, telling Jason how much he loves it, outright begging for more and J moves his hands to Dick’s hips, holding him still as he sucks him down deep. Dick rests his hands on Jason’s, their fingers tangling together almost tenderly compared to the harsh pressure of Jason’s palms holding him still. The soft wet pressure and heat of being so deep inside another person does Dick in. He comes suddenly, spurting into J’s mouth only barely having enough time to warn him. J takes it in stride, pulling off Dick’s cock with a pop with a grin that Dick can just see through his bleary eyes before it gets wiped away by the back of J’s hand along with some errant spit.

Dick pants as Jason stands, kissing him dirtily with lots of tongue and Dick makes a little unhappy noise as he tastes his own come, but it just makes J kiss him harder and meaner in response. He feels one of Jason’s hands creep into his hair, pressing on the top of his head until he bends his legs. J keeps pressing and Dick goes down until his knees hit the ground and he’s staring up at J, hand still in his hair. He’s exactly where he wanted to be when Jason showed up and it feels even more right than he thought it would. Jason’s other hand trails along Dick’s jaw, fingertips barely making contact and Dick shivers in anticipation. J presses his thumb to Dick’s lip and Dick lets his jaw drop open, touching the tip of his tongue to Jason’s thumb. The intense look on Jason’s face sends thrills down Dick’s spine and his eyes slip shut as he closes his mouth to suck hard on Jason’s thumb.

He opens his eyes as soon as Jason pulls his hand away, and he’s greeted with an up close view of J fishing his long thick cock out of his pants and Dick’s mouth waters. He lunges forward, savouring the taste of the bead of pre-cum as the weight of Jason’s cock rests on his tongue. Dick moans, desperate to show Jason how much he wants this. He sucks lightly, eyes rolling back into his head as he feels Jason’s hand twitch on the back of his head, cupping it tighter as Dick’s head is pressed back against the pillar as he swallows J’s cock all the way down. Jason starts thrusting, shallowly at first as Dick holds his breath and savours the unconscious little grunts that Jason makes, then deeper as he glides in and out easily from Dick’s throat. He takes small sips of breath as Jason keeps a steady rhythm, inhaling the heady scent of Jason as he lets himself get used, fixing his gaze high above him to the oddly vulnerable look on Jason’s face and their eyes meet.

It makes Dick’s hear stutter in his chest, the knowledge that this is affecting J just as much as it’s affecting him. It’s like a small seed has been planted there, and Dick’s afraid of what it might bloom into given enough time and attention. He ignores it for the slick motion of Jason in and out of his mouth as he sucks harder, held still by J like he’s something worth protecting. Dick’s heart is pounding, he’s getting lightheaded, and his jaw is beginning to complain about being held open for so long around something so big. Dick wouldn’t stop now if the entire parade of Batman’s rogues waltzed through the warehouse. Jason grunts deeply and warns Dick he’s close. His mouth is filled with the bitter taste of cum, but Dick swallows it all down and keeps sucking until Jason pulls out.

Dick stays on his knees, staring up at the roof, but not really seeing, too busy riding the feeling of satisfaction for as long as he can. J’s wandered over to the other side of the warehouse, and Dick refocuses his attention on him as soon as he hears his footsteps coming back over. J’s got that swagger going on as he walks over, leading with his broad shoulders, and Dick remembers that Tim had once called it his murder strut. Dick thinks it’s more a big animal predator about to pounce kind of movement, either way, he likes it. J crouches down offering Dick an unopened bottle of water. There’s an amused look on his face, but it feels shared between them rather than mean. Dick takes the bottle, opening it and taking a small swig, trying to delay whatever’s going to happen next. The silence hangs in the air, feeling natural rather than awkward. Jason tilts back so that he’s sitting in front of Dick, elbows resting on knees, like they’re hanging out like a couple of normal guys instead of having just exchanged blowjobs. J breaks the quiet, shaking his head and snorting softly to himself. Dick can see him gearing up to speak.

“Well, I don’t know about you, birdie, but I sure had fun,” J says, eyes boring into Dick’s. Dick bites his lip and nods. “I meant what I said, y’ know. This can just stay between us. It’s got nothing to do with Bruce, Damian and Tim. But I’d like to see you again. If you want that too, then just text me a day and time.”

“I did too. And I want to do this again. God, this is crazy, we shouldn’t do this, but nothing’s ever felt like this before. I... I won’t tell anyone, about this place or us doing that.” Dick says hoarsely, taking another deeper drink of water, feeling a little shaky. J reaches out, fingertips brushing back a lock of hair and making Dick’s heart flutter.

“Great. I’ll text you, and we’ll meet here?” Jason asks as he stands up. “You rest up here and I’ll see you around, Dickie.”

“Yeah, see you around, J.” Dick replies, watching as Jason walks away and out of the warehouse.

*** 

TWO MONTHS AGO: 

Jason slides deep into Dick in with one electric push, and Dick groans loudly as he’s filled to the brim. He lets his mouth drop open and his head tilt back as he enjoys the stretch around J’s thick cock. He adjusts the position of his hands on Jason’s knees, spreading his legs just a bit further to put himself on display for Jason. Dick misses performing for the crowds at that circus, but performing like this almost makes up for not being in the spotlight any more. He pushes up onto the balls of his feet to lift his hips as high as he can until just the head of Jason’s cock is inside him. J grins at him as he pushes down on Dick’s hips in a slow drag until he’s back balls deep in, right to the root of his cock.

The roll and push-drag of this fuck reminds Dick of the very first time he’d met Jason, writhing on him in an almost lapdance in a dark crowded nightclub, only this is so much better. He knows J’s enjoying this from his avid gaze and wolfish grin; it drives Dick to work himself harder and faster and just that bit rougher, rocking J’s cock in deep, letting his gasps and moans out as loud as he dares in the echoey warehouse. J squeezes his hips, and then spreads those strong fingers across Dick’s arse, sliding the tip of one finger to trace the rim of Dick’s hole. It makes Dick clench down in ecstasy, whining high in his throat at the possibility that Jason might push his finger in too. 

One of his hands flies to J’s shoulder to help keep him upright, and the other goes to Dick’s cock, squeezing gently before he starts thrusting into his grip. Jason’s hands go back to gripping his hips, lifting him off now as well as dragging him back down into his lap. All the sensations of being full, the near constant rub of J’s cock against his prostate, the light skim of his sac on Jason’s groin, his hand on his cock and the easy way that Jason’s bouncing him up and down; they all coalesce into one overwhelming pleasure that he couldn’t fight if he wanted to and Dick comes screaming, coating his hand and abs with streaks of milky white.

Jason pulls him close, wrapping his strong arms around Dick’s waist, kissing him breathless, not that he has much left after an orgasm like that. He wraps his arms around Jason’s neck and keeps kissing him as Jason works his body through the fuck until he’s grunting and his cock is twitching deep inside Dick as he fills him with his come. J flops back onto the floor, taking Dick with him. He strokes his hands up and down Dick’s back and Dick practically melts into him, relaxed, boneless and utterly content.

“You look wrecked, Dickiebird. I think you might have needed that even more than I did.” J says, for once sounding as relaxed as Dick feels.

“Mmmmmph.” Dick hides his grin in Jason’s shoulder. It earns him a light spank, causing Dick to moan. So, he liked that. Sleeping with J was so educational; Dick always discovered new kinks every time they saw each other. They lie there for a few more minutes until Jason shoves at Dick to get off him. Jason gets up and Dick follows him to the corner of the warehouse that J’s jigged to work as a makeshift shower room. The water pressure is terrible, but it’s good enough to freshen up after they hook up, so Dick doesn’t complain about anything except the draught due to the lack of actual walls in the room. By the time Dick’s dried off after his turn under the shower, J’s fully dressed and at the workbench studying some blueprints. Dick wanders over and wonders how to ask what he wants to know.

“Something on your mind, kid?” Not for the first time, J beats him to the punch, flicking his gaze to Dick from the blueprints of what looks like a museum. Dick has no idea why J would be looking at those and knows better than to ask about them.

“Can we talk?” Dick asks hesitantly. “About uh, well, us. This? And can you stop calling me kid? You’re only five years older than me.” Just because J is old enough to legally drink and Dick isn’t is hardly an accurate marker of maturity.

“Didn’t think there was much to talk about. Dickie.” J narrows his eyes at him. “You don’t wanna do this anymore or something?” Jason’s hostile tone makes Dick panic a little.

“More like I want to do it more often. And not just sex, J!” Dick blurts out. “I... I want to hang out with you. Talk to you about... anything. Everything. I know we can’t, well, date. I mean you’re legally dead, and I get followed around by low-life paparazzi. Oh yeah, and there’s the whole deal with Bruce and everyone. But, I want more than just sex. Uh, so yeah, can we talk about that, please?”

“Sneaking around behind the big bad bat for sex isn’t enough; you want to ...hang out? With me. Because that makes sense.” Jason sounds baffled. Maybe even a little lost at this idea. Dick’s heart sinks a touch. J hadn’t even considered the idea on his own before? That doesn’t bode well. “Why?”

“Why? I want to get to know you better. I like you. I like being with you, around you.” Dick had thought that was obvious, and saying it out loud is strangely embarrassing. “I mean, I like the sex. I love the sex. But, I, uh, guess, it’d be really nice to, I don’t know; watch a movie once in awhile? Get stupidly competitive over a video game? Hear about all those stories you have about growing up and living in the manor from your side? Find out if this thing between us could actually be more than just hooking up behind everyone’s backs? I mean, if you want to.”

“If I want to date.” J sounds as amused as he looks. “Well, apparently I’ve been out of the loop here, because I thought that was what we were doing. Okay, yeah, we don’t exactly go out, but I thought we were together already. I mean, we’ve been meeting pretty much once a week for the last six weeks. Is that not dating for you?” Jason looks slightly sheepish as he runs his hands through his hair. “I guess we need to actually talk more. It’s just kinda hard when you turn up here looking so cute and all I can think of is fucking you senseless.” Dick blinks at him, unsure if he maybe hit his head in the shower and this is just a coma dream. He couldn’t be this lucky, could he? He pinches himself and the small spike of pain tells him this is real. There’s really only one thing he can think of to right now and so he launches himself at J and kisses him like he’s the most precious thing in Dick’s life. Maybe right now he is.

“So what I’m getting from this is, is that I need to buy a tv and a games console?” J asks, smiling into this kiss while Dick tries not to make a complete fool of himself. 

“Yeah, that’d be great, J.” Dick smiles back, his heart somersaulting in his chest at how Jason’s eyes have lit up with happiness.

*** 

ONE MONTH AGO: 

“DAMN IT. THREE MONTHS OF WORK DOWN THE DRAIN. UNBELIEVABLE.” Tim’s ranting echoes around the cave, disturbing several sleeping bats. It distracts Dick enough that he misses the kick he was aiming at Damian’s torso, letting Damian grab his ankle and pull him off balance. They both look over to Tim, Damian still holding Dick’s ankle. Damian drops it without warning and Dick moves into a standing position with nary a wobble.

“You’re improving, Grayson. Well done, took you long enough.” Damian says over his shoulder, heading over to Tim. Dick blinks at the rare praise from Damian and follows him over to the computer banks to see what has Tim so riled.

“Red Hood just wiped out a gang I’d been tracking for three months! Damn it, Jason! I... screw it, I’m going to Steph’s, hit me up on the comms if you need anything on patrol. Damn it.” Tim says, stomping off up the stairs of the cave. Dick watches as Damian frowns and sighs at the CCTV footage of Jason taking out a dozen gang members with barely any effort.

“Honestly, Todd. Have you forgotten everything Father taught you?” Damian murmurs absently to himself.

“Damian, can I ask you about J... Todd? Nobody ever really talks about him. Not even now that he’s back.” Dick’s voice makes Damian jolt, or at least what passes for a jolt from Damian, anyway given that he’s almost as stoic as a gargoyle.

“What do you want to know, Grayson? I’m afraid I can’t tell you much, by the time Todd came to us I was already established in New York. I only met him a handful of times.” Damian says, offhandedly like Dick isn’t running full tilt into a field of emotional landmines.

“Well, I never got to meet him at all, so... I guess I’m just confused at how things got so bad between you all.” Dick tries to keep his tone casual and not too curious. He thinks he succeeds.

“It is complicated. I’m not saying that to put you off, merely that it was no one simple thing that has resulted in him estranging himself from us. You are correct; we don’t discuss it, or him. I think we all tried to learn from our mistakes and do better with you.” Damian closes down the footage on the screen and checks for any communications from the Watchtower.

“Bruce gave me the impression it’s because J—Todd kills. But, I mean. Is that really it? We work with Wonder Woman and she kills. You killed. I mean, yeah sure, a long, long time ago, but if Bruce can get over that, why is Todd so different?” Dick says, leaning against the desk, hoping that Damian reads his nerves as just confusion rather than frustration.

“The circumstances between myself and Todd are very different, Grayson. But no, I don’t believe that’s the issue.” Damian sighs. “I don’t know the details, but Todd’s sense of betrayal seems to be the sticking point. At least that’s what I’ve gleaned from the few times we’ve encountered each other. What that betrayal could be, I don’t know. Todd was not excessively forthcoming.”

“So, I’d have to ask him?” Dick says to himself. Definitely not looking forward to trying to start that conversation with J. 

“You would. However, we both know that you’re far too intelligent to do something as dangerous and reckless as that, don’t we? Grayson.” Well, that was a warning if ever Dick heard one. Too bad that it’s several months too late. Ooops.

“So... what did happen? You said our mistakes.” Dick should really have asked this years ago, but he didn’t and if he’s going to keep seeing Jason he really needs to know his family’s side of things now.

“We were not there for him enough, I believe. Things between Father and I had soured sufficiently that I had left to live with my Titans in New York; I even let Kent come up with my new codename of Nightwing, just to be petty. I only came back for galas or when Pennyworth insisted. That Drake and I didn’t get along didn’t help. We didn’t consider ourselves brothers back then, and that unfortunately applied to Todd when he came to us too.”

“I thought he worked with you guys sometimes?” Dick’s sure he had. There’s a memorial to him in the Titans headquarters, after all.

“Once or twice, I wasn’t on those missions for various reasons. But Maya, Jon and Colin all liked him well enough. Suren didn’t dislike him either, but Todd felt the age gap was too great to really stay on the team.” Damian sounds wistful talking about his friends, and Dick’s surprised to realise that Damian misses them now that he’s in the League and Gotham all the time.

“And Tim?” Dick actually already knows that Tim and Jason had not started on the best foot, Jason’s bravado leading him to boasting about replacing him on the day when Tim had been at his lowest. They’d never really recovered from that, and Tim had gone to Young Justice as Red Robin as often as he could get away with, just to avoid Jason.

“Drake was often off with his kryptonian clone and his speedster and the others in San Francisco, and of course there was the friction of Todd replacing Drake between them. Drake would be able to tell you that they fought constantly.” Damian elegantly folds himself to sit in Batman’s computer chair before he continues. “There really weren’t any other sidekicks his age around. Perhaps if we’d set aside our differences and helped train him, or just eased the pressures of being Robin, things would have been different. He was alone and isolated; so of course he ran to find what he hoped would be more of a family for him. His death was tragic and in retrospect, easily avoidable. But the problem you refer to happened after he came back, and Father has been characteristically tight-lipped on the subject.”

“So that’s why you guys were so insistent I join a team? Figures. And now Bruce’s retired after he barely won the fight with Jason and realised that a sixty two year old should be taking it easy, and you’re Batman and get all of his problems. So, what are you going to do about Todd?” Dick doesn’t actually want to know. If he does, he’ll want to warn J. If he does, he’s betraying Damian and if he doesn’t, he’s at the least letting J down. Why did he ask? That was so stupid of him.

“I’ll let you know when I’ve worked that out, Grayson.” Damian says, with a tone of finality, opening a new case and clearly focusing all his attention on that.

Conversation over then, Dick thinks.

***

TWO WEEKS AGO:

It’s the day after Thanksgiving and Dick finally spots J on the corner of a rooftop in the financial district. His helmet is lying next to him and he seems to be taking a break from patrol. Perfect timing if Dick does say so himself.

“Hey, Hood!” Dick calls out as he lands lightly on the other side of the roof. Jason turns enough to see who’s there and Dick can just about make out the small smile Jason has when he recognises him in the low light.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, pretty bird?” J teases. His shoulders relax and Dick thinks he might even be swinging his legs over the edge of the roof like a little kid while he stares out at the city.

“Haha. I was just on my home, actually.” Dick says, making his way over to Jason. He perches on the parapet next to J and studies his face. The helmet usually protects him from most things, but there’s the beginning of a nasty bruise on his forehead that implies he hit it pretty hard against something. Dick tries not to worry, but it’s hard not to when he knows J has no back up. 

“Aww, so I don’t get to play with you. Now I’m disappointed.” Jason doesn’t look all that disappointed. If he is, he’s covering it up with a pretty convincing wolfish grin that Dick wants to kiss off his face. There’s nothing to stop him from doing it, so he does. It’s a quick kiss but it still sends tingles all the way down Dick’s spine to his toes. J’s lost his grin, but the fact that he leans in to follow Dick as he pulls away is satisfying. The reminder that Jason’s just as helpless to the gravity of what’s between then is as comforting as it is overwhelming.

“Well, this should cheer you up.” Dick says, pulling a box out of the bag he’s been carrying all night. “I know you couldn’t come to Thanksgiving dinner last night, so I got Alfred to make up a couple of sandwiches from the leftovers, and there should be a slice of pie in there too. You shouldn’t have to miss out on Alfie’s cooking, even if you don’t want to see the others.” Dick shoves the box into J’s hands who takes it with a numb look on his face and a slight tremor in his hands. Dick can’t actually see J’s eyes behind the domino mask, but he gets the feeling that J’s blinking with confusion at the box in his hands.

“Ha. Damn. Really? I, uh, thanks... Robin.” Jason’s definitely confused about food. Confused but happy. Dick’s hoping that he’s happy not just because it’s Alfred’s food, but because Dick went to the effort of getting Alfred to make him up a packed lunch, and then spent time looking around the city to give it to him.

“Anytime. Look, I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you next week as usual, yeah?” Dick really does need to leave now. He’s already late for a check in and if he stays any longer, well, he might not make it home at all tonight. He smiles at J and then shoots a line off to the nearest tall building, ready to swing away.

“Yeah. Same time, same place. I’ll be there.” Jason says, opening the box and taking out one of the sandwiches. Dick watches him take a bite and moan at how good it tastes. Dick bites back an amused snort and swings out into the city, leaving Jason to enjoy his food in peace.

***

NOW:

Dick knocks on the warehouse door and waits for Jason to open it. He’s grinning, full of festive cheer. If there’s one thing anyone should know about Dick Grayson it’s that he loves Christmas. Jason opens the door after a short wait and rolls his eyes at Dick.

“A mistletoe headband? Really?” Jason complains, snatching it off Dick’s head as he enters the safe house, closing the door behind him, and throws it off into an unused corner, “No. You’re not wearing that around me. You don’t need it.” Jason proves his point by pulling Dick into his arms and practically ravaging his mouth. Dick, as he always does, melts into the kiss, clinging to Jason’s muscled arms and pushing up on his toes to lessen the difference in their heights. Clothes are pulled off, discarded with no thought as Jason slowly guides Dick over to his work table. 

He pushes Dick down onto it, dipping low and licking at a nipple until Dick’s squirming with it, legs automatically lifting up to wrap around Jason’s waist. Jason grins up at him, opening a drawer and pulling out a half empty but familiar bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers quickly, practice making perfect and moving them to Dick’s rim, circling around it until he’s relaxed and Jason can slip two fingers into him with no preamble. 

“Oh god yeah, Merry Christmas, J!” Dick gasps out, letting his head drop back as Jason makes quick work of opening him up. “I hope you like your present.”

“The present better be you, Dickie, ‘cause I didn’t get you anything at all.” Jason uses his muscles to flip Dick over onto his front and Dick spreads his legs invitingly. 

“All I want for Christmas is your cock. Well, and maybe a spanking for being such a naughty boy, but I don’t think Santa’s gonna drop down my chimney to deliver that...” Dick trails off into a moan as Jason lines up and the head of his cock breaches Dick’s hole.

“Been up to mischief, kid? Must be my bad influence. Oh no, what a shame, you used to be such a golden boy.” Jason groans as he bottoms out, and Dick can hear the grin in his voice. He rocks his hips back, encouraging Jason to start fucking him properly. Jason pulls out halfway and pushes back in, setting a rolling rhythm and Dick’s eyes roll up into his head with ecstasy. It’s a slower fuck than usual and it drives Dick crazy.

“Oh god J,” Dick wails, “Yes, you’re totally mischief. Way better than sitting on Santa’s lap, you’re worth it to be on the naughty list!” Dick’s not making much sense, but he doesn’t care when he’s getting fucked like this.

“You’ve got an ass made for fucking,” Jason tells him and Dick whines in response, “God, your greedy hole is sucking my cock right in!” Jason tightens the grip he has on Dick’s hips to keep him still while he pounds in, slow and thorough, and Dick loves it, wants to tell Jason that he loves him, but he catches himself and manages to keep it to a wordless moan instead. Dick braces his arms against the table, trying to push back and up until Jason moves one hand to his shoulder and pushes him down again, wordlessly telling Dick to just take what he’s being given. He slides one hand down from the table, and takes himself in hand, pulling at his cock in time with Jason’s thrusts. 

“Oh fuck me harder...” Dick begs, dropping his head forward to rest on the table. Jason obliges him by picking up the pace, slamming his hips into Dick, one hand pressed between his shoulder blades to stop him from mashing his face into the wall. Dick’s jerking off almost frantically now, little sparkles of light bursting behind his shut eyelids with his impending orgasm. He presses his face into the now sweat warmed table top and moans loudly as J hits his prostate with nearly every thrust. It only takes a few jerks more and Dick comes hard all over his fist and the underside of the table with a long drawn out groan, his knees refusing to take his weight anymore as he sags down. Jason shifts his hand to the table as he grunts at the tight clench of Dick’s body. 

Jason leans over him, hand sliding to cradle Dick’s head as he pounds in deeper and harder than before. Dick feels used in the best way. He reaches up to wrap his hand around J’s wrist, not sure if it’s Jason or himself that he’s trying to ground with the connection. Jason buries his teeth into Dick’s shoulder as he empties his balls deep inside Dick with the low hoarse moan that Dick loves. He’s pinned down by J’s bulk on top of him, sighing happily. Dick couldn’t move right now even if he wanted too. He’d complain about the biting, but he’s coasting on afterglow right now. 

He really hadn’t come here to get laid, but he should have known better by now. It seems he’s totally incapable of being around J for longer than fifteen minutes without them ending up screwing. He’d mind more except Jason is just so damn good at fucking him. Merry Christmas indeed. Jason breathes into his hair, shifting above him and pulling out gently. He guides Dick down onto the nearby couch, pulling him back into his and wrapping a blanket around the both of them. Dick cuddles up to him and drifts into the deserved sleep of the well fucked and festive.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's ages: Bruce: 62, Damian: 32, Tim: 26, Jason: 22 and Dick: 17
> 
>  
> 
> I have been waiting to post this since about May. Feels good to finally get it out there! :D


End file.
